GLAMOROUS SKY
"GLAMOROUS SKY" is a song that debuted on Bentley's debut Japanese album TRANS//LATION. It is a cover version of the original performed by Mika Nakashima. Two hybrid versions of "GLAMOROUS SKY" were featured on the bi-lingual album TRANS//LATION 2. "GLAMOROUS SKY" was performed live during the acoustic set of the Summer Of Sonic 2009 event with Nick Jennison providing guitars, and during the MCM London Expo 2010 event with Under the Gun performing the instrumentals of the Japanese 2011 version of the song. Lyrics TRANS//LATION Version ]] Romagi: Akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no deep sky AH aoide... Kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no? AH sakende... Tobidasu go Hakitsubushita rocking shoes Haneageru puddle Flash back Kimi wa clever Ah, remember Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days Akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no? AH nageite... Hakidasu go Nomihoshite rock n' roll Iki agaru battle Flash back Kimi no flavor Ah, remember Ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai Ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta glamourous days Mm... glamorous days Nemurenai yo Sunday, Monday Inazuma Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday Yukibana... oh... Friday, Saturday Nanairo everyday Yamikumo kieru full moon Kotaete boku no koe ni Ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai Kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo glorious days Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days Glamorous sky... Katakana: 開け放した窓に 廻る乱舞のDEEP SKY AH 仰いで... 「繰り返す日々に 何の意味があるの?」 AH 叫んで... 飛び出すGO 履き潰した ROCKING SHOES 跳ね上げる PUDDLE フラッシュバック 君は CLEVER AH, REMEMBER あの虹を渡って あの朝に帰りたい あの夢を並べて 二人歩いた GLAMOROUS DAYS 「明け渡した愛に 何の価値もないの?」 AH 嘆いて... 吐き出す GO 飲み干して ROCK'N'ROLL 息上がる BATTLE フラッシュバック 君の FLAVOR AH, REMEMBER あの星を集めて この胸に飾りたい あの夢を繋いで 二人踊った GLAMOROUS DAYS 眠れないよ! SUNDAY, MONDAY 稲妻 TUESDAY WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY 雪花... FRIDAY, SATURDAY 七色 EVERYDAY 闇雲 消える FULL MOON 応えて 僕の声に あの雲を払って 君の未来照らしたい この夢を抱えて 一人歩くよ GLORIOUS DAYS あの虹を渡って あの朝に帰りたい あの夢を並べて 二人歩いた GLAMOROUS DAYS GLAM0ROUS SKY... 2011 Japanese Version '']] Akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no deep sky AH aoide... Kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no? AH sakende... Tobidasu go Hakitsubushita rocking shoes Haneageru puddle Flash back Kimi wa clever Ah, remember Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days Akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no? AH nageite... Hakidasu go Nomihoshite rock n' roll Iki agaru battle Flash back Kimi no flavor Ah, remember Ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai Ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta glamourous days Mm... glamorous days Nemurenai yo Sunday, Monday Inazuma Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday Yukibana... oh... Friday, Saturday Nanairo everyday Yamikumo kieru full moon Kotaete boku no koe ni Ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai Kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo glorious days Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days Glamorous sky... 2011 English Version '']] I could have seen the other side Taking a step into the sky Ah, I'm always late I could have done the same routine Showing the old and golden scene I'm lying again To make them go Wearing again my rocking shoes Over the puddles made of tears Flash back I know you're clever I remember I know we could cross over rainbows I wish that we could aim the sun again I know we could dream for tomorrow To share the long forgotten Glamorous Days I could have done a lot for you Nothing was left for me to do Ah, I'm always late I let you go You always said it's rock'n roll Life is a battle, fight and grow Flash back I loved your flavour I remember I know we could shine like the starlight I wish that we could aim the sky again I know we could dream for tomorrow To share the long forgotten Glamorous Days I won't be sleeping Sunday, Monday Yet another Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday, you're still away Friday, Saturday, I'll be lonely everyday And I'm crying high up to the moon And I somehow hope to hear you cry I know I could fight all the troubles If only I could stay there on your side I know I should dream on my own now To chase the long forgotten glorious day I know we could cross over rainbows I wish that we could aim the sun again I know we could dream for tomorrow To share the long forgotten Glamorous Days Glamorous sky... Gallery Artwork GLAMOROUS_SKY_HYBRID_Versions.jpg|"GLAMOROUS SKY" HYBRID Versions artwork GLAMOROUS SKY HYBRID Versions Photo.jpg|"GLAMOROUS SKY" HYBRID Versions raw Mg 5120-cropped glow800x533.jpg|"GLAMOROUS SKY" HYBRID Versions cropped Category:TRANS//LATION songs Category:TRANS//LATION 2 songs Category:Covers Category:Live songs Category:Songs that feature Nick Category:WE Я ANIMADE songs Category:Remastered songs